The Best Movie Ever!
by IggyandMe
Summary: So I was bored and made this hope you like! Its a funny little story! Maybe more!


"Max!" Angel whined trying to get Max's attention. Of course, it didn't work.  
>"MAXX!" Angel tried again. But Max ignored her once more.<br>"MAXXXXX!"' She yelled jumping into Max.  
>"What do you want Angel!" Max yelled pushing her of the old couch.<br>"I'm bored!"  
>"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Max said heaving a sigh and standing up.<br>"Lets take Total to the park!" Angel said excitedly pulling on Max's arm. "You better ask him. I don't know if he will leave Akila." Max said hoping to get Angel off.  
>"I'll go ask!" She said running off.<br>"Thank god." Max said plopping back onto the couch.  
>Shortly after Angel came running in yelling happily.<br>"HE SAID OK! MAX YOU HAVE TO TAKE US! PLEASE!" She said launching herself on Max again. "Fine get off and go find his leash." Max said pushing Angel onto the floor and standing up.  
>Angel ran off to find Total's checkered collar and leash. He had refused to wear it around the house calling it 'in-dignifying' and 'humiliating'. Everyone had thought it was cute.<br>Max walked outside to wait for Angel when none other than Dylan happened to come out.  
>"Hey Max." He said trying to be cool, note the 'trying' part.<br>Max just nodded.  
>"Where are you going?" He asked acting like he hadn't been spying on her the whole time.<br>"Out with Angel and Total. Can you tell the others?" She said looking towards the door.  
>"Oh can I come?"<br>"No"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because."  
>"Because why?"<br>"Because I'm the leader."  
>"But why?" He asked exaggerating the why.<br>"Because I know you still can't fly to well and I could easily push you off the porch with out the ladder down." She said examining her nails.  
>Dylan gulped and said "Ok, I'll tell the others."<br>"Good boy." She said just as Total and Angel walked out, Total looking extra grumpy.  
>"That was mean, I am not a good boy!" Total yelled thinking she was talking to him.<br>"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to that bone head." She said gesturing to Dylan.  
>"Hey" Dylan yelled, snapping out of his creeper stare at Max.<br>"Hay, is for horses! Are you a pony? You're an ugly one than!" Max teased.  
>"I SECOND THAT!" Fang yelled from in the house.<br>"You guys are so mean! Max, I thought you loved me?" Dylan yelled close to tears. His voice was getting all high pitched, it sounded worse then Justin Bieber's.  
>Max busted up laughing so hard she had to grip her side. Angel and Total all laughed to.<br>"Me love you? In your dreams maybe!" She yelled still laughing.  
>Dylan turned to run off but fell of the porch on to his 'perfect' face got up and ran off to be attacked by a bunny rabbit. Some how the bunny won. It sitting on top of a weeping, broken, and bruised Dylan.<br>Max, Angel, and Total were all cracking up laughing. Angel finally caught her breath and said. "Thanks Max, that was entertaining!"  
>Then Iggy walked out with a pink dress with high heals and make up.<br>"What's so funny?" He asked bringing on another round of laughter.  
>Max in between laughs said "Oh… My… God… What… Are… You wearing!"<br>Iggy touched the dress and cused, "Nudge gave me a makeover saying she was bored. She freaking knocked me out! I didn't even think about what I was wearing." He then thought for a second and said, " I bet I look smoking hot though!" Dylan some how got onto the porch and looked at Iggy then ran at him, probably thinking it was Max since he couldn't see with both his black eyes swollen shut. He hugged him and then did the worse thing, he kissed him.  
>Iggy pushed him away yelling, " What the Hel-ck Man." He was about to cuse but Max smacked him.<br>"Iggy!" Dylan gasped then screamed falling limply to the ground. He had bee shot by a sniper! Max looked around and saw the rabbit on top of a tree holding a sniper rifle. She smiled and waved thanks to it.  
>It waved back before jumping out of the tree letting lose a parachute.<br>Max then sighed.  
>"What are we going to do with the body?" She nudged the body of her supposed perfect other half. Iggy washing his mouth said, " Lets throw it of a cliff. No wait! Lets blow it up!" And at the mention of Bombs Gazzy popped out saying, " Did you say blowing up!"<br>"Yeah, we are thinking of blowing up Dylan's body." Max said pondering.  
>"Dylan's body being blown up!" Fang said running out of the house grinning then looked at what was Dylan, "Awesome!"<br>The rabbit then appeared grabbed Dylan's hair and pulled, he threw it off the porch then proceeded to try and stuff it into his mine hummer. When he got the body in he drove away quickly.  
>Max sighed dreamily "I love that rabbit."<br>"What I thought you loved me!" Fang yelled grabbing Max's arm.  
>"I do, but I want that rabbit as a pet." Then she walked into the house with Fang.<br>"Use protection!" Was the Last thing Iggy yelled before the screen faded to black.

"That was the best Movie ever!" Nudge Yelled happily.  
>"It so was!" Ella agreed.<br>"Iggy does look hot in a pink dress." A creepy girl added from next to Ella.  
>"Thanks." Iggy said from next to her. She looked over jumping not knowing he was there.<br>"Um… uh… Hi." she said faintly.  
>"Hey, what's your name?" he asked smiling.<br>"Uh, call me Lexi." She said grinning with a faint blush raising in her cheek.  
>Them she fainted.<p>

The screen faded to black and a group of Erasers booed.  
>One stood up yelling " No other Flock members died but Dylan and then that freak Lexi fainted! That movie sucked!" Others joined booing and yelling before they all blow up! Yeah, then the screen faded to black.<p>

"AWESOME! THERE WAS AN EXPLOSEN AND THE ERASERS ALL DIED! BEST MOVIE EVER!" Gazzy yelled happily before high-fiving a turtle that sat next to him. He did a double take on the turtle then fainted.  
>"Sleep tight kid." the turtle said pulling in the mask reveling that it was Lexi!<br>"Yes I am back and I won't rest until I have Iggy!" She yelled mania tickly.  
>"Um, I'm right here." he said confused like.<br>"Oh, hi Iggy I'm Lexi. Wanna come home with me?"  
>"Sure ok." he said standing up.<br>Lexi grabbed his hand squealed then ran off with him.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I was bored and I wrote that! <strong>

Iggy: They can see that Lexi.

Me: Iggy! I thought you left I looked all over my room for you!

Iggy: I went to grab some of your brothers birthday cake form the kitchen.

Me: Oh, I thought you left. Can I have some cake?

Iggy: Fine only since your my girlfriend.

Me: I'm your girlfriend! OMG I CAN'Y BELIEVE IT! AHHHHHHHH!

Iggy: Calm down, you still have to sign off to your readers.

Me: Ok, deep breaths I can do it.

Iggy: Good girl.

Me:

Have a great day! Please Review Yada yada!

Now Iggy will Sign us off with a song!

Iggy: What!

Me: Go!

Iggy: Fine

Iggy after changing into a fancy suit:

The power of love is a curious thing  
>Make a one man weep, make another man sing<br>Change a hawk to a little white dove  
>More than a feeling that's the power of love<p>

Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
>Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream<br>Make a bad one good make a wrong one right  
>Power of love that keeps you home at night.<p>

You don't need money, don't take fame  
>Don't need no credit card to ride this train<br>It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes  
>But it might just save your life<br>That's the power of love  
>That's the power of love.<p>

First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
>Next time you feel it it might make you mad<br>But you'll be glad baby when you've found  
>That's the power makes the world go'round.<p>

And it don't take money, don't take fame  
>Don't need no credit card to ride this train<br>It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
>But it might just save your life.<p>

They say that all in love is fair  
>Yeah, but you don't care<br>But you know what to do  
>When it gets hold of you<br>And with a little help from above  
>You feel the power of love<br>You feel the power of love  
>Can you feel it ?<br>Hmmm.

It don't take money and it don't take fame  
>Don't need no credit card to ride this train<br>Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
>You won't feel nothin' till you feel<br>You feel the power, just the power of love  
>That's the power, that's the power of love<br>You feel the power of love  
>You feel the power of love<br>Feel the power of love.

*Iggy come over to me and kisses my forehead sweetly.*

Goodnight people!

I love you all!

Review!

*Lexi&Iggy*


End file.
